A Leaf So Far Away From Sand
by Shinata Sharakin
Summary: Yea sort of a sucky title. A little OOC. When Shikamaru gose on a mission and leaves Temari alone afriad what will happen. ShikaTema Songfic NickelbackFaraway


Hey everyone. This is sorta my second fanfic, so no flames.

-sniff-I don't own naruto or the song. WAHH!But if I did Gaara,Kiba,Neji, and Kabuto would be mine. If not Neji then he would be with TenTen. Ino,Sauske,Sakura would be dead, YES. Naru/Hina, Shika/Teme, Shika/Kelley a.k.a. Chu-shinna, Itatchi/Falicia a.k.a. Muchi. Well Enjoy!

Today could be the most perfect day in Konah. It was a beautiful warm spring day. Hmmm… how'd it go again? Love is in the sky or something, oh well whatever.

Also on a nice day there's a lazy ass bum. But today he wasn't lazy. No. A certain little blond Kounchi was making sure of that. But he didn't mind, I mean they were a couple.(Boyfriend, Girlfriend not Husband and wife)

Gaara had given Temari the day off so they went on top of Shikamaru's hill. Might as well call it his since he looks at the clouds on top of it all the time. He was in his usual attire while she wasn't. It was warm out and her clothes were dirty from the travel so she decided to wear the dress that her friend helped pitch in to get her. It was a cute strapless lilac dress that went down to her kneecaps with a baby blue sash. Also her hair was down cause Shika by now had took out her pig tails.

They were both having the time of their lives Shika(that's what I'm gonna call him now) was pushing Temari on a swing that was hanging from a Sakura tree. "Ahahahahahah higher, HIGHER!" "Heheheh okay, okay." Yep the time of their lives until……

"Mister Nara" Said an ANBU. Shika had stopped the swing to see what it was. "Hai?" She handed him a scroll with a mission on it. '_How bothersome another mission'_ He opened it up to see what it was about. Slowly closing the scroll up. " I'll be their in a couple" With a nod she left. Plopping down on the ground he let out an annoyed sigh. Getting off the swing she sat next to him. "Shika-kun? What's wrong?" He turned towards her sadly

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left_

Leaning over to give her a kiss. "Temari…" "Another mission?" "Yep how troublesome." "-gulp- W..when .a..and..wha…what?" "Now, assanate, and I don't know when I'll be back" "O..oh okay." She said with a sad expression on her face. This wasn't the first time that he went on a dangerous mission without knowing when he'll come back but last time he was only seconds away from death. "Hey Tenny don't look like that"

_'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

"Remember that okay. I'll be back. Promise." He said while getting up to leave. After three days Temari had to return to sand because Gaara needed her. While lying on her bed she kept on reading over and over again the letter Shika left on her bed before he left.

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

A couple of days later while she was reading Kankuro came by and gave her a scroll saying that an ANUB of the leaf gave to one of the sand to give to her. Quickly leaving after giving it to her so he could get back to training.(BOYS)But she didn't notice because she was already reading it after her brother said leaf knowing that it was about Shika.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

_Sabuku no Temari_

_We are sorry to report that Shika did not return with us and got separated in the attack. We are now searching for him but all we have found were a shoe, torn pieces of his clothing, and his headband. Yet we will keep on searching for some more days before we pronounce him K.I.A. _

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know  
I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say_

Then she couldn't help herself, she broke down crying. She for once she was afraid, afraid that her one and only love could be dead. Just the thought of it made her cry even harder. She cried all night till she cried herself to sleep.(Yeah major OOC but oh well)

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it_

Some days later Temari had to painfully walk to Konah. Sadden by the fact that she had to wear that terrible black dress the next day. For that's when the service was _**supposed**_ to happen. For the ANBU had pronounced Shika as K.I.A. cause they could not find him. She still remembers that day, it was the worst. It was all still fresh in her mind, the tears, the anger, the pain, the sadness, the hurt, the memories, all of it. When she got to the hotel that Hokage-sama had let her stay in she decided to go back up on top on the old hill. It was another warm day so she decided to wear the same dress that she wore on the day Shika had left. She also decided to keep her hair down cause she didn't feel like fixing up her already coming out ponytails. It was like a walk down memory lane heading back up to the hill. Only thing was that she had no hand to hold, no lips to kiss, no one to whisper sweet words into her ear, no one to love, no shika. When she got their she sat on the swing. Echo's of laughter still rung in her ears while she allowed tears to slowly cascade down her cheeks. _'I know your still out their. Please come back' _She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the footsteps come up behind her. When she broke out of her thoughts she was moving. Someone was pushing her on the swing, but she didn't know who. "Higher?" He said with a smile on his face. 'That that voice is his but could it be. She looked over her shoulder and saw **HIM**. Stopping the swing with her feet. "Sh..shika…mar….maru?" "The one and troublesome only" Tears of joy now rolling down her face. She jumped on top him hugging him tightly he hugged her back while swung her around under the sakura tree kissing her passionately holding on and never letting go of each other.

_Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

And I bet you thought he died HAH fool'd ya. Yea I was thinking about it but then Chu-shinna would KILL ME! For those who are wonderen when he got sepperated he got injured and hid in a small cave behind a waterfall covered by rocks. And no one could find him cause it took him a while for his charaka to build up and for his injures to heel up.When they did which took awhile he finnaly came back the day befor his saposed service.

Well there you have it. Love it? Hate it? R&R

Read me and my other friends fanfic that we're working on. It's called Moon Leaf, under Chu-shinna, under my favs. Also my other fanfic PanndaTenney's Wepon love promise. Thanks ( ;


End file.
